dcworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Detective Conan Wiki:Manual of Style
General Articles in general Some important rules: * Try to include categories (i.e. using Category:Name of category) when creating a new article (use other similar articles as example to know which categories to put). If, when previewing, the category name appears in red or if you're unsure, please do not try creating new categories unless you know what you're doing. A moderator or experienced contributor will take care of them. * Try to always include a See also section if possible (and/or applicable). It's good practice for user-friendliness purposes (as it provides a useful and extra mean of navigation). * The References section should always be placed after the See also section but before the External links section. * If there's an External links section, it should always be placed at the end completely (i.e. last section on the page). Capitalization For section headers: * Only the first letter as well as people names should be capitalized. * Though quite rare, in some context, some common words may be capitalized (possibly following a discussion/talk about it). In category names: * The first letter of the first word should be capitalized. * Common words should not be capitalized. Examples: "Kudo family", "List of something", etc... * Some words that refer to people should be capitalized such as "Voice Actors", "Executive Producers", etc... Naming convention Even though Japanese names are usually given with the last name placed first, people's names in this wiki should follow the format: * Given_name Last_name The rationale can be read here. References If citing manga chapters or anime episodes (or movie, OVA, etc...), please point to the corresponding wiki page of that chapter or episode. The format is as follows: * For manga chapters: ** (the "page Z" part is optional) ** Example: Volume 26, Files 256-258: "Concealed Truth" in the "References" section of Conan Edogawa * For manga chapters not yet in a Volume, there must not be links to the chapters (this will ensure we easily catch this citation later on when they become part of a Volume): ** ** Example: File 763: The Ghost of Time * For episodes: ** (with Y being optional) ** Example: Episode 1: Roller Coaster Murder Case in the "References" section of Conan Edogawa If using a "name" variable for the references, please use the following: * For manga files: ** (the pY is optional). "f" and "p" stand for "File" and "page" respectively. Example: , . * For anime episodes: ** . "e" stands for "Episode". Example: . Characters New character articles Here are the characteristics, by order of importance, to look at when justifying the creation of a character's profile: # The character is a main protagonist # The character is a major recurring character # The character is a minor recurring character (2 appearances or more) # The character is part of a main organization such as the Police, the Black Organization, school body, etc... # The character has had an impact on the storyline such that said impact spans more than one episode (or movie, etc...) Profiles The following is a global overview of the generic article structure when creating character pages. emphasize important points. Episodes, Movies, OVAs and TV Specials The following is a global overview of the generic article structure when creating character pages. emphasize important points. Season pages Season pages list episodes according to an approximation of the Japanese DVDs, referred to as "Parts". i.e. Season 1 contains Episodes 1-28 because Part 1 of the Japanese DVDs does as well. Manga volumes Music pages The following is a global overview of the generic article structure when creating music related pages. Images Naming and sizes conventions Characters Anime, Movies, OVAs, TV Specials, Drama Manga Cases Galleries * A maximum number of 25 images can be added to a page's gallery, 15 being a good average number. But any multiple of 5 (below or equal to 25) is acceptable: 5, 10, 15, 20, 25. Other For any other standard issues not mentioned here, please try and follow Wikipedia's Manual of Style when making Detective Conan Wiki pages. For more information, please visit: Wikipedia's Manual of Style See also * MediaWiki:Newarticletext (for easy creating page) Category:Detective Conan Wiki Category:Cleanup